This specification relates to digital graphics data processing.
It can be difficult for a user to quickly understand or navigate through videos. This is due to the large volume of data in a video. For example, a DVD film typically contains 200,000 frames, and before editing, a typical film has around 4 million frames of raw footage. Research has been done to help users navigate through videos. Previous results in video summarization have mostly focused on selecting important (key) frames, and arranging these frames in layouts with hard borders between the frames. Examples of such existing approaches include rectangular layouts and layouts based on Voronoi regions.